Broadband network operators, such as multiple system operators (MSOs), distribute and deliver services and content, such as video, audio, and multimedia content, to subscribers or end-users. For example, a broadband cable network MSO may connect to provider resources for transmitting digital video broadcasts, digital data Internet Protocol Television (IPTV) services, non-linear services such as video-on demand (VOD) services, Internet or high speed data services, voice-over-IP services, and the like.
For purposes of providing these services to consumers, equipment generally referenced as routers, edge routers, or the like interconnect the content distribution network with other service providing networks, such as the Internet, and like resources. As an example, a cable modem termination system (CMTS) is a piece of equipment which has been located at a headend or hub site of a MSO's facility and is used to provide high speed data services, such as cable Internet or voice over Internet Protocol, to cable subscribers.
The MSO connects its headend to the Internet via very high capacity data links to a network service provider and, on the subscriber side of the headend, the CMTS communicates with customer premises equipment (CPE) such as cable modems. Thus, the CMTS may have Ethernet interfaces (connections) to the Internet or other resources on one side and radio frequency (RF) interfaces on the other side which exchange RF signals providing modulated content with CPE. Cable distribution networks have traditionally used quadrature amplitude modulation (QAM) schemes provided by so-called edge QAMs, although other modulation schemes may be used.
In addition, headend and hub site equipment may also be provided with so-called Converged Cable Access Platform (CCAP) architecture. CCAP equipment combines edge QAM devices and CMTS technology into one device converged in an all-in-one CMTS/QAM platform. Such a device is able to provide router and modulation functions for all services that may be provided by a MSO in single piece of equipment to a given population of CPEs.
When any part, card or interface of any of the above referenced equipment fails, the potential exists for customers or subscribers to lose services or be subject to temporary service interruptions. The use of redundant components and self-healing architecture aids in the goal of maintaining services without interruption.